Guide to Dispelling Effects
Here is a list of things that Red Mages should be prepared to Dispel. Taken from: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=2&mid=1114681354791139380&num=31 Adamantoise *Harden Shell --> Defense Boost *Turtoise Song (Bards beware, this removes everyone's Bard songs in AoE. Aspidochelone removes all buffs from everyone in AoE.) Aern (headless Shiva look-alike) *Crystaline Cocoon --> Protect/Shell Ahriman *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Antican *Sand Veil --> Evasion Boost *Sand Shield --> Defense Boost Antlion Apkallu Bat Bats (aka Triple Bats) Bee Beetle *Rhino Guard --> Evasion Boost Behemoth *Warcry --> Warcry *Flame Armor --> Blaze Spikes Big Bird (aka Greater Bird) *Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost Bird Bomb *Berserk --> Berserk Buffalo *Rabid Dance --> Evasion Boost Bugard *Scutum --> Defense Boost Bugbear *Bionic Boost --> Counterstance Cardian Cerberus *Magma Shield --> Stoneskin Cannot be Dispelled/Finaled. Chigoe Cluster *Refueling --> Haste Cockatrice Coeurl *Rage --> Attack Boost Corse *Memento Mori --> INT Boost Crab *Bubble Curtain --> Shell *Scissor Guard --> Defense Boost *Metallic Body --> Stoneskin Craver Crawler *Cocoon --> Defense Boost Demon Detector *Electrocharge --> Shock Spikes Dhalmel *Berserk --> Berserk *Whistle --> AGI Boost Diremite Doll *Berserk --> Warcry Doomed Dragon *Thornsong --> Blaze Spikes Eft Elemental Air Elementals *Blink --> Blink *Enaero --> Enaero Ice Elementals *Enblizzard --> Enblizzard *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Fire Elementals *Enfire --> Enfire *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Water Elementals *Enwater --> Enwater *Aquaveil --> Spell Interruption Rate down Thunder Elementals *Enthunder --> Enthunder Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes *Earth Elementals Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Enstone --> Enstone Light Elementals *Regen --> Regen *Protect --> Protect *Shell --> Shell *Haste --> Haste Dark Elementals *Absorb-STR --> Absorb-STR *Absorb-VIT --> Absorb-VIT *Absorb-AGI --> Absorb-AGI *Absorb-DEX --> Absorb-DEX *Absorb-INT --> Absorb-INT *Absorb-MND --> Absorb-MND *Absorb-CHR --> Absorb-CHR Euvhi (giant flower) Fly Flytrap Fomor Funguar Ghost *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Ghrah (disco ball) Gigas Goblin Golem *Crystal Shield --> Protect Goobbue Gorger *Emptiness Barrier(?) --> Defense Boost Hecteyes *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Hippogryph *Fantod --> Attack Boost Hound Hpemde (dolphin with arms) Imp Lamia Leech *Regeneration --> HP Regen Lizard *Secretion --> Evasion Boost Magic Pot *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Malboro Mamool Ja *Warm-Up --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Mandragora *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Manticore Marid *Voracious Trunk --> Single Buff Steal *Barrier Tusk --> Defense Boost Mimic Moblin Opo-opo Orc *Arm Block --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry Orcish Warmachine Orobon Phuabo (giant flying fish) *Plasma Charge --> Shock Spikes Pudding *Amplification --> Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus Pugil *Water Wall --> Defense Boost *Water Shield --> Evasion Boost Puk *Zephyr Mantle --> Blink Qiqirn Quadav *Shell Guard --> Defense Boost *Howl --> Warcry Qutrub *Animating Wall(?) --> Haste *Fortifying Wall(?) --> Protect Rabbit Ram *Rage --> Berserk Raptor Sabotender *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Sahagin *Bubble Armor --> Shell Sapling Scorpion *Sharp Spike --> Attack Boost Sea Monk *Hard Membrane --> Evasion Boost *Regeneration --> HP Regen Seether Shadow Sheep *Rage --> Berserk Skeleton Slime Snoll *Berserk --> Berserk Spider Taurus *Unblessed Armor --> Shell Thinker Tiger Tonberry *Sigh --> Evasion Boost Treant Troll *Diamondhide --> Stoneskin Cannot Be Dispelled/Finaled Uragnite Wamoura *Heat Barrier --> Blaze Spikes *Amber Scutum --> Defense Boost Wanderer *Aura of Persistence --> Defense Boost *Mirage --> Evasion Boost Weapon Weeper *Hexagon Belt --> Defense Boost White Rabbit Worm *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin Wyrm Wyvern *Wind Wall --> Evasion Boost Xzomit *Saline Coat --> Magic Defense Boost *?? --> Defense Boost Yagudo *Parry --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry Yovra *Flourescence --> ?? Boost Zdei (magic urn type thing) *Reactor Cool --> Ice Spikes _________________________________________________________________ Job-Related Status Ailments Spells/abilities cast/used depend on mob's level. (Or other player's, if playing in Ballista ^^) Bard Knight's Minne --> Defense Boost Valor Minuet --> Attack Boost Army's Paeon --> HP Regen Herb Pastoral --> Higher Resistance to Poison Sword Madrigal --> Accuracy Boost Sheepfoe Mambo --> Evasion Boost Scop's Operetta --> Higher Resistance to Silence Enchanting Etude --> CHR Boost Spirited Etude --> MND Boost Mage's Ballad --> MP Refresh Learned Etude --> INT Boost Quick Etude --> AGI Boost Advancing March --> Haste Vivacious Etude --> VIT Boost Hunter's Prelude --> Ranged Accuracy Boost Dextrous Etude --> DEX Boost Fowl Aubade --> Higher Resistance to Sleep Sinewy Etude --> STR Boost Light Carol --> Higher Resistance to Light Earth Carol --> Higher Resistance to Earth Water Carol --> Higher Resistance to Water Wind Carol --> Higher Resistance to Wind Fire Carol --> Higher Resistance to Fire Ice Carol --> Higher Resistance to Ice Lightning Carol --> Higher Resistance to Lighting Goblin Gavotte --> Higher Resistance to Bind Dark Carol --> Higher Resistance to Dark Blade Madrigal --> Accuracy Boost Dragonfoe Mambo --> Evasion Boost Gold Capriccio --> Higher Resistance to Petrification Mage's Ballad II --> MP Refresh Shining Fantasia --> Higher Resistance to Blind Victory March --> Haste Bewitching Etude --> CHR Boost Logical Etude --> MND Boost Sage Etude --> INT Boost Swift Etude --> AGI Boost Puppet's Operetta --> Higher Resistance to Silence Vital Etude --> VIT Boost Goddess's Hymnus --> Reraise Archer's Prelude --> Ranged Accuracy Boost Uncanny Etude --> DEX Boost Warding Round --> Higher Resistance to Curse Herculean Etude --> STR Boost Black Mage Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Blue Mage Amplification --> Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus Cocoon --> Defense Boost Diamondhide --> Stoneskin Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost Memento Mori --> INT Boost Metallic Body --> Stoneskin Plasma Charge --> Shock Spikes Reactor Cool --> Ice Spikes/Defense Boost Refueling --> Haste Saline Coat --> Magic Defense Boost Spinal Cleave --> Accuracy Boost Warm-Up --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Dark Knight Arcane Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate Arcana Last Resort --> Attack Boost/Defense Down Soul Eater --> Adds damage to attacks but drains HP of user Absorb-STR --> Absorb-STR Absorb-VIT --> Absorb-VIT Absorb-AGI --> Absorb-AGI Absorb-DEX --> Absorb-DEX Absorb-INT --> Absorb-INT Absorb-MND --> Absorb-MND Absorb-CHR --> Absorb-CHR Dragoon Ancient Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate dragons Monk Boost --> Attack Boost Dodge --> Evasion Boost Focus --> Accuracy Boost Counterstance --> Counterattack Boost/Defense Down Ninja Tonko --> Invisible Paladin Holy Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate undead Sentinel --> Defense Boost Rampart --> Defense Boost Protect --> Protect Shell --> Shell Ranger Sharpshot --> Ranged Accuracy Boost Camouflage --> Invisible Red Mage Barstone --> Higher Resistance to Earth Protect --> Protect Barsleep --> Higher Resistance to Sleep Barwater --> Higher Resistance to Water Barpoison --> Higher Resistance to Poison Aquaveil --> Spell interrution rate down Barparalyze --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze Baraero --> Higher Resistance to Wind Deodorize --> Deodorize Enthunder --> Enthunder Shell --> Shell Barfire --> Higher Resistance to Fire Barblind --> Higher Resistance to Blind Enstone --> Enstone Sneak --> Sneak Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Enaero --> Enaero Barblizzard --> Higher Resistance to Ice Regen --> HP Regen Enblizzard --> Enblizzard Barsilence --> Higher Resistance to Silence Blink --> Blink Enfire --> Enfire Invisible --> Invisible Barthunder --> Higher Resistance to Thunder Enwater --> Enwater Phalanx --> Defense Boost Stoneskin --> Stoneskin Barvirus --> Higher Resistance to Virus Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Refresh --> MP Refresh Barpetrify --> Higher Resistance to Petrify Haste --> Haste Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Samurai Warding Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate demons Third Eye --> Blink Summoner Carbuncle Shining Ruby --> Defense/Magic Defense Boost Glittering Ruby --> Random Stat Boost Garuda Aerial Armor --> Blink Hastega --> Haste Shiva Frost Armor --> Ice Spikes Ramuh Rolling Thunder --> Enthunder Lightning Armor --> Shock Spikes Ifrit Crimson Howl --> Attack Boost Fenrir Ecliptic Growl --> STR/DEX/AGI/VIT/INT/MND/CHR Boost Ecliptic Howl --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Titan Earthen Ward --> Stoneskin Warrior Berserk --> Attack Boost/Defense Down Defender --> Defense Boost/Attack Down Warcry --> Attack Boost Aggressor --> Attack Boost/Evasion Down White Mage Barstonra --> Higher Resistance to Earth Protect --> Protect Protectra --> Protect Barsleepra --> Higher Resistance to Sleep Barwatera --> Higher Resistance to Water Aquaveil --> Spell interruption rate down Barpoisonra --> Higher Resistance to Poison Barparalyzra --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze Baraera --> Higher Resistance to Wind Deodorize --> Deodorize Barfira --> Higher Resistance to Fire Shell --> Shell Shellra --> Shell Barblindra --> Higher Resistance to Blind Blink --> Blink Sneak --> Sneak Barblizzara --> Higher Resistance to Ice Regen --> HP Regen Barsilencera --> Higher Resistance to Silence Invisible --> Invisible Barthundra --> Higher Resistance to Thunder Stoneskin --> Stoneskin Reraise --> Reraise Barvira --> Higher Resistance to Virus Haste --> Haste Barpetra --> Higher Resistance to Petrify Hastega --> Haste _________________________________________________________________ Job-related Mobs Antican Black Mage - Faber, Speculator, Retiarius, Signifer, Lanista, Quaestor Warrior - Auxiliarius, Veles, Hastatus, Secutor, Triarius Ranger - Funditor, Essedarius, Sagittarius, Aedilis Paladin - Decurio, Eques, Centurio, Princeps, Hoplomachus, Antesignanus Cardian White Mage - Cups Black Mage - Batons Red Mage - Coins Warrior - Swords Corse Black Mage - Corse, Arch Corse Demon Black Mage - Wizard, Chancellor, Doom, Dread, Kindred Dark Knight - Arch, General, Knight, Judicator, Kindred Warrior - Pawn, Commander, Blood, Gore, Kindred Summoner - Warlock, Magistrate, Abyssal, Stygian, Kindred Fomor Black Mage - Fomor Black Mage, Imperial Sorcerer Red Mage - Fomor Red Mage Bard - Fomor Bard Ninja - Fomor Ninja Dark Knight - Fomor Dark Knight Dragoon - Fomor Dragoon Summoner - Fomor Summoner Warrior - Fomor Warrior Ranger - Fomor Ranger Paladin - Fomor Paladin Samurai - Fomor Samurai Monk - Fomor Monk Goblin White Mage - Leecher, Alchemist, Physician Black Mage - Gambler, Shaman, Fascinator Red Mage - Weaver, Enchanter, Toreador Dark Knight - Tinkerer, Reaper, Oilman, Packman, Alastor Thief - Thug, Mugger, Robber, Welldigger, Bandit, Blagger Warrior - Fisher, Digger, Butcher, Smithy, Craftsman, Bouncer, Mercenary, Fireman, Martialist, Junkman, Swordsman, Angler Ranger - Ambusher, Furrier, Gutterman, Poacher, Hunter, Lengthman, Venerer, Marksman Imp Black Mage Lamia Summoner - Lamia Dancer Black Mage - Lamia Graverobber Bard - Merrow Chantress Magic Pot Red Mage Mamool Ja White Mage - Savant Black Mage - Sophist Ninja - Zenist Thief - Bounder Blue Mage - Mimiker, Mimer Moblin White Mage - Witchman, Gasman, Tankman, Scalpelman, Aidman, Gourneyman Black Mage - Chapman, Draftsman, Coalman, Engineman Red Mage - Pickman, Pikeman, Workman, Topsman, Groundsman, Ashman Thief - Roadman Orc Black Mage - Mesmerizer, Cursemaker Dark Knight - Neckchopper, Beastrider, Zerker Warrior - Fodder, Fighter, Footsoldier, Veteran, Dreadnought Monk - Grappler, Brawler, Gladiator, Champion Dragoon - Grunt, Impaler, Dragoon Ranger - Stonechucker, Nightraider, Bowshooter, Predator, Farkiller Paladin - Serjeant, Trooper, Warchief, Protector Qiqirn Quadav White Mage - Amethyst, Garnet, Topaz Black Mage - Amber, Zircon, Spinel, Sapphire Red Mage - Onyx, Emerald Dark Knight - Greater, Brass, Mythril, Adaman Warrior - Young, Old, Elder, Ancient Paladin - Veteran, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Darksteel Thief - Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum Sahagin White Mage - River, Spring, Rivulet, Lagoon Bard - Stream, Lake, Riparian, Swamp, Coastal Monk - Creek, Pond, Shore Dragoon - Brook, Bog, Delta Warrior - Marsh Skeleton Black Mage - Crossbones, Ship Wights, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Sorcerer, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Lich, Fallen Officer, Fallen Mage, Tomb Mage, Mindcraver, Doom Mage, Doom Warlock, Spartoi Sorcerer Warrior - Crossbones, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Warrior, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Rot Prowler, Mummy, Fallen Officer, Fallen Knight, Fallen Major, Tomb Warrior, Fleshcraver, Doom Soldier, Doom Guard, Spartoi Warrior Tonberry Black Mage - Hexer, Plaguer, Jinxer, Maledictor, Imprecator Ninja - Cutter, Chopper, Stabber, Slasher Thief - Creeper, Stalker, Shadower, Pursuer, Trailer Summoner - Harasser, Harrier, Dismayer, Beleaguerer Troll Dark Knight - Dark Knight Monk - Monk Ranger - Ranger Warrior - Warrior Paladin - Shieldbearer Weapon Red Mage - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Hellish, Vault, Ominous, Mystic, Infernal, Aura Warrior - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Over, Killing, Ornamental, Apocalyptic, Decorative Yagudo White Mage - Acolyte, Priest, Abbot Black Mage - Scribe, Theologist, Prior, Prelate Bard - Piper, Drummer, Lutenist, Chanter, Conductor Ninja - Herald, Conquistador, Assassin Monk - Initiate, Votary, Zealot, Setinel, Flagellant Summoner - Mendicant, Oracle Samurai - Persecutor, Interrogator, Inquisitor